


Waited

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Canadian Music RPF, Our Lady Peace
Genre: Angst, Dry Humping, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Raine sees something and gets jealous.





	Waited

Raine sat slumped in a chair in the corner of the hotel room with the lights off. It was cliched but he didn't care. He was lost in thought as he stared blankly at the dim outline of the television on the dresser. Earlier that day he had seen something that had made his jaw clench with anger. 

Throughout this whole tour, Jeremy had been hanging out with the drummers in the other bands but Raine hadn't noticed until today just how aptly the word "hanging" applied. Today he had accidentally discovered Jeremy with his arms around Daniel. It had looked harmless enough until Raine noticed that Jeremy's tongue was seconds away from licking Daniel's face. Rationally, Raine knew that Jeremy was probably just kidding around and it didn't mean anything, but he found himself stalking off angrily anyway. The thing was, Raine didn't even know why he was so angry. It's not as though he had any claim on Jeremy.

No, he could've had one, but he had shoved it away. 

The door to the room swung open followed seconds later by the lights being flipped on. Raine didn't move but his eyes traveled from the television to the hallway. Jeremy was locking the door and obviously didn't notice Raine until he had turned around and was almost halfway into the room. He froze and blinked at Raine.

"Hi?" he said with a questioning note in his voice as he sat down on the bed and started taking off his shoes.

"Hi," Raine said in a neutral tone of voice.

He stayed completely still, his eyes following Jeremy's every movement. When Jeremy finished what he was doing, he turned to look at Raine with a slight frown on his face. Raine met his eyes for a moment before his eyes were drawn to Jeremy's thigh where he was tapping out a nervous rhythm with his fingers. The gesture caused Raine to smile absently and when he looked up again, he saw that Jeremy's frown had deepened. 

Jeremy cleared his throat. "What?" He waved one of his hands slightly. "We're not sharing a room, are we?"

Raine sat up slightly and leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. "No."

"Then what are you doing in here?" Jeremy asked.

There was no hint of judgment in his voice, but Raine took it that way anyway. He stood up abruptly causing Jeremy to blink. In three long steps, he was halfway to the door. He threw his words over his shoulder without looking back. 

"Nothing. No reason. See you--" He stopped speaking the second he felt Jeremy's hand on his arm but he didn't turn around. "Let go."

Jeremy's hand stayed right where it was, obviously undeterred by the sharp tone of voice Raine used. "What's going on?" His voice was soft, using the tone Raine knew he usually reserved small children and animals.

Raine's jaw clenched in anger as he ripped his arm away from Jeremy. "Nothing." He folded his arms over his chest but didn't move. 

"Okay." 

Jeremy's voice was cautious now and Raine relaxed slightly, feeling stupid. He slowly turned around to face Jeremy again but refused to meet his eyes. Instead he stared at the painting above the bed as he spoke. He tried to keep his voice neutral but failed. "I saw you today."

He could almost feel the questioning look in Jeremy's eyes without looking at him. "What?"

Raine forced himself to meet Jeremy's eyes. The surprised innocence in them just fueled Raine's anger, which he tried desperately to shove down before he spoke again. "I saw you today. With Daniel."

Jeremy blinked at him. "Daniel?" Understanding slowly dawned on his face and he stood up before moving over to his suitcase, seeming suddenly interested in unpacking. He shoved things into drawers and spoke without looking at Raine. The nervous note in his voice made Raine suspicious. "That was nothing. We were just joking around."

Without thinking, Raine followed Jeremy back to his suitcase. He was standing so close; he was almost touching him. "Why don't I believe you?"

Standing up straight, Jeremy slowly turned around to face Raine. His eyes were cold and the look in them caused Raine to involuntarily step back. Jeremy followed him until Raine's knees hit the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit down as Jeremy loomed over him. "Why do you care?" Before Raine could answer, Jeremy was practically snarling at him. "You have no right."

"I know that," Raine replied quietly.

Jeremy stepped back and shook his head. "You know what? I don't think you do. If you knew that, you'd stop doing shit like this."

Raine stared down at his hands for a moment. He knew he had no right to be angry. It wasn't like he and Jeremy were together. They had slept together once but Raine couldn't even force himself to speak to Jeremy for weeks afterwards. He had initiated the entire thing but Jeremy had surprised him and Raine, to put it mildly, had freaked out. It wasn't just the sex; it was the implication of the entire thing. Jeremy had wanted him to stay that night but Raine had mumbled some excuse before fleeing the room. Ever since then, he had found himself clenching his jaw in anger any time he saw Jeremy with someone else. He was beginning to think he wasn't so much angry with Jeremy as he was with himself.

When he looked up again, Jeremy had taken off his glasses and was rubbing his eyes. He looked weary and Raine suddenly felt guilty, knowing he had to be the cause. "You're right," Raine said as he stood up. Jeremy dropped his hands from his face and squinted at Raine, making his expression hard to read. "I'll stop. I promise." 

Jeremy nodded. "Okay." 

Raine nodded in return. Neither one of them moved for a long moment. Jeremy seemed to be staring at some point past Raine's shoulder. Raine watched Jeremy's eyes carefully but was surprised when they met his again. He had never realized before that mixed in with the brown, there were little flecks of gold that made Jeremy's eyes look like they were shining with light. Before Raine could even think, he was moving in to kiss Jeremy.

"Whoa," Jeremy said as he pressed a hand to Raine's chest. Raine couldn't tell whether he was narrowing his eyes or squinting. "What are you doing?"

"I thought that was kind of obvious," Raine said with a nervous half-smile.

"We did this once before," Jeremy reminded him, Raine thought rather unnecessarily.

"I know," Raine said wearily.

"I know you know, that wasn't my point," Jeremy said with a small sigh. 

Raine glanced down. Jeremy's hand was still against his chest. "It's just sex." 

Jeremy's hand slid up Raine's chest to cup the back of his head. Seconds later he captured Raine's lips in a soft kiss. Raine automatically kissed him back but he was surprised. He hadn't expected Jeremy to give in. In fact, he had been almost counting on the fact that he wouldn't. 

He stopped thinking about it the second Jeremy's tongue flicked against his lips. His arms slid around Jeremy's waist. Jeremy stepped closer as he deepened the kiss until their bodies were pressed tight against each other. Raine lost himself in the kiss and the feeling of Jeremy's body against his own. He didn't protest when Jeremy turned them around and pushed him against the wall. 

All of a sudden, Jeremy pulled away except for his hands, which kept Raine pinned to the wall at his biceps. His eyes would've done the job just as well, Raine thought as he blinked and then licked his lips. They were so intense, Raine felt like they were piercing into him. He cleared his throat. "Why did you stop?"

"Why did you start?" Jeremy asked in return.

Raine frowned in confusion. "You kissed me."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I mean. Before."

"Oh." Raine didn't know how to answer that one. He was no longer sure that he knew the reason anyway. 

Sighing, Jeremy stepped away from him and sat down on the edge of the bed. Raine stayed at the wall and watched him carefully. Jeremy once again seemed to be staring at some point past Raine's shoulder, but Raine actually wasn't even sure if he could see that far. 

"I lied about Daniel and I. We weren't just playing around. We're together."

Each word felt like a slap to the face. It wasn't until the last sentence that Jeremy met Raine's eyes. Raine immediately looked away toward the door. "Oh." That seemed to be the only thing he was capable of saying at the moment. He hadn't expected to find truth in his own paranoia. 

"My, you're articulate," Jeremy said dryly. 

"What did you expect me to say?" The question was meant to be sarcastic or possibly even angry but it came out sounding hurt instead. Raine moved away from the wall and directed his words somewhere in the vicinity of the bed. "Never mind."

He stalked to the door and tried to yank it open, but it wouldn't budge. Realizing the door was locked, he reached to undo the latch but his fingers wouldn't cooperate. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he suddenly felt Jeremy's hand pushing his away.

"It works like this," Jeremy said as he flipped open the lock.

Raine felt Jeremy's breath like a warm caress on his skin. He didn't dare move, afraid that if he did, he'd touch Jeremy accidentally and then he'd never be able to leave. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." 

Jeremy was still too close for comfort. Raine stared at the emergency exit map in front of him as though it could possibly provide some sort of guidance. Then it dawned on him. "If you and Daniel are together then why are you sleeping alone?"

Raine could've sworn that Jeremy stepped closer. He could almost feel the heat of his body. "You've got me there."

His voice was so neutral; Raine couldn't tell what he meant by that. "Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" There was that neutral tone of voice again. Before Raine could respond, Jeremy spoke again. "By together, I meant fucking. What did you think I meant?"

Raine glanced over his shoulder. Jeremy was so close that Raine couldn't move without touching him. He was beginning to feel trapped in more ways than one. The feeling made him angry. "Quit fucking with me, Jeremy." 

Jeremy laughed bitterly in his ear. "Oh, I'm fucking with you? Is that what this is? My mistake. Here I thought all this time you were the one fucking with me. You know, what with you fucking me and then telling me it was a mistake and then jumping all over me every time I so much as looked at another human being. Which makes no fucking sense. You don't want me so no one else should either, is that it?"

"No." Raine turned around, no longer caring whether he would touch Jeremy in the process or not. "That is not fucking it." The door felt cool against Raine's back. He tried not to notice that Jeremy's palms were pressed against the door on either side of his head, trapping him there. He couldn't help but wonder if that was Jeremy's intention. Jeremy just stood there and stared at him, obviously waiting for him to speak. Raine closed his eyes. "I do want you." He forced himself to look Jeremy in the eye. "More than I can say."

They seemed to stare at each other forever before Jeremy's lips brushed against Raine's in the barest of touches. It was such a light touch, but it sent shivers down Raine's spine. He tried to move closer, but Jeremy's hands slid from the door to his shoulders, pinning him there. Jeremy kissed him again, possessively this time. Raine opened his mouth and gave himself up to the kiss. The lower half of his body arched against Jeremy and the contact felt like electricity. Jeremy's hands moved down his arms to grab his wrists. He slammed his hips into Raine's as his kiss became more aggressive. 

Raine had given up control without thinking. It had been this way the first time too. He had kissed Jeremy first, but Jeremy quickly took control and Raine had let him. He hadn't expected that from Jeremy; he hadn't expected that from himself. It had scared him how much he liked it. 

It wasn't scaring him right now. Jeremy's hips rolled into his over and over again as he kissed him. The friction caused Raine to moan into the kiss. He wanted more but Jeremy obviously had other ideas. He broke the kiss and just stared into Raine's eyes as he slammed his hips harder and harder into Raine's until Raine was gasping with every breath. It wasn't just the stimulation; it was Jeremy's eyes. They were piercing into him again, keeping him in place. Raine barely even noticed that Jeremy had let go of his wrists until he felt Jeremy's hands slide up underneath his shirt to cradle his back. 

Those flecks of gold in Jeremy's eyes seemed to sparkle. Raine was mesmerized by them, so mesmerized that his orgasm almost took him by surprise. Without thinking, he lifted his hands away from the door to clutch at Jeremy's shoulders as a small moan escaped his lips. Jeremy's eyes never left his, but he stepped back and Raine almost slumped to the floor. He dug his heels into the carpet and desperately grabbed for the doorknob as he tried to catch his breath.

"Come to bed with me," Jeremy said in a low murmur. 

Raine pushed himself off the door. "Okay."

Jeremy wrapped his arms around Raine's waist. "I mean stay the night."

Raine froze. "Oh." 

Jeremy stepped back and ran his hands through his hair. "I thought you meant--" He seemed to cut himself off and he waved his hand at the door. "Never mind. There's the door." He met Raine's eyes again and it was then Raine noticed that his jaw was clenched. "Don't come here like this again."

He walked away and Raine was torn between going after him and leaving. His feet automatically moved toward Jeremy, his hand reached for the doorknob and his body slid to the floor. "It's not just sex," he called out weakly after Jeremy.

Jeremy appeared in the hallway again. His eyes were unreadable. "What is it then?"

Raine swallowed hard. "I don't know."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jeremy offered Raine a cautious smile. "Me neither." 

Raine blinked in surprise. "You don't?"

"I just know that I want you to stay the night." Jeremy held out his hand. "We can figure out the rest tomorrow."

Raine took the offered hand and let Jeremy help him to his feet. Jeremy smiled brightly and Raine couldn't help but smile back. "Okay."


End file.
